Can you feel the love tonight?
by MartinaMiwako
Summary: Una mia vecchia one shot ripresa e terminata per l'anniversario dell'episodio 535 di Detective Conan


Più ti guardo è più mi accorgo di essere innamorata di te...

E pensare che volevo tenerlo nascosto persino a me stessa,senza un preciso motivo...forse il mio animo ha voluto salvaguardarmi da una nuova,possibile sofferenza come è successo con Jinpei e papà. Credo di esser stata talmente male da non accorgermi che pian piano il mio cuore si stava riaprendo ad un nuovo uomo,che dolcemente quanto tenacemente si era intrufolato nella mia vita e aveva cominciato a corteggiarmi,nella speranza di sciogliere il mio cuore di ghiaccio solo mostrandomi tutto il suo amore. Davvero troppo per restare indifferente,davvero troppo per non innamorarmi giorno per giorno di lui,dei suoi modi gentili e impacciati,della sua disponibilità,dei suoi occhi chiari e profondi,dei suoi capelli arruffati,del suo sorriso dolce ed innocente. Ancora non mi sento degna di tutto ciò,non so se riuscirò mai a restituirgli tutto quest'affetto che mi ha sempre dimostrato come ora che mi saluta sorridente dalla sua macchina mentre lo vedo allontanarsi…

Perchè non l'ho fatto rimanere un altro po'?Perché non gli ho chiesto di stare da me?

Forse perchè non me la sento,preferisco non velocizzare i tempi . Forse perché ho paura di soffrire,come allora. Forse perchè è stata una giornata piena e faticosa. Forse perché so come potrebbe andare a finire e con mamma in casa è meglio evitare...

Mi si disegna un sorrisetto malizioso per poi mutarsi in una normalissima e gaia risata:a quanto pare la felicità di Wataru è contagiosa...Certo che poteva pure ricordarsi di avermi prestato la sua giacca…un pò grande,ma che emana tepore e il suo profumo che non mi stancherà mai

Che me l'abbia lasciata apposta?

Ma ecco che un auto giunge in tutta fretta fermandosi bruscamente alle mie spalle. Mi giro incuriosita,ma consapevole di chi potesse essere a quell'ora di notte e scoppiai a ridere,cercando di non farmi sentire troppo da Wataru che stava uscendo un pò imbarazzato dalla macchina.

Ehm...sono venuto per riprendermi la giacca...

Lo immaginavo

E non ridere!La prossima volta portati un qualcosa per coprirti altrimenti finisce che uno di noi si ammala

Smetto all'istante di ridere e lo guardo strano...e proprio vero che non riesce ad arrabbiarsi per nulla!Cerca di fare la faccia da arrabbiato,ma sul suo volto si dipinge solo una smorfia...come posso non ridere davanti a ciò?

Ump…uhahahaha

Vedo che mi prendi molto sul serio...va bene, vuol dire che mi prendo la giacca e tolgo il disturbo

Dai,scherzavo...lo sai che ti trovo buffo quando provi ad arrabbiarti ma...

ma?

ma...ognuno ha i suoi limiti e tu sei perfetto così come sei

Miwako...

Non ho potuto fare a meno di dire quel che penso realmente.

Solo che ora sento il mio volto divenire paonazzo sotto i suoi occhi che lusingati cercano di comprendere il mio repentino cambiamento d'umore...non mi sono abituata neppure io a parlare così intimamente con lui. E comincio a fissare un punto qualsiasi nel più assoluto silenzio da lui non turbato.

I suoi occhi continuano a scrutarmi insistentemente,mentre io alzo il viso inconsapevole che facendo ciò avrei incrociato il suo sguardo gentile e profondo,che con la stessa grazia dei suoi modi mi domandava perché facessi così.

Oh Wataru,non sai che l'amore

nonostante tutta la felicità che mi dona

ancora mi spaventa

Ed ora ti guardo fisso negli occhi,mentre tu continui a farlo serio e determinato,uno sguardo che toglie il fiato e mi fa venire una voglia matta di avvicinarmi a te di gettarmi tra le tue braccia che forti mi stringono e mi fanno sentire sicura trasmettendo un calore indescrivibile,di lambire le labbra socchiuse dell'uomo che sei in questo momento.

Voglio conoscere meglio questo tuo lato più sicuro,adulto

…e molto,ma molto sensuale

Intanto la luna piena si affacciava sui palazzi di tutta Tokyo e a noi arrivava una flebile luce,da rendere l'atmosfera un po' magica come quasi a farlo a posta,come se già non fossi abbastanza scombussolata

Da quanto tempo ci guardiamo fissi negli occhi?

Credo da aver perso la cognizione del tempo…

Ma di questo passo farà mattina e noi saremo ancora qui

Non che l'idea mi dispiaccia,anzi…

Però chissà quanto mi toccherà stare al letto per riprendermi,se m'influenzo.

Incomincio a notare un po' di impazienza nei tuoi occhi che ora mi invitano a rispondere,non solo col pensiero

Senti Miwa…io dovrei dirti una cosa…

Strano…cosa deve dirmi?C'è forse qualcosa che non va?Vuoi forse andar via?

Certo,dimmi

Lo vedo inquieto,che deglutisce quasi in preda ad una crisi…sa cambiare espressione così velocemente…

è tutto rosso!L'aver distolto lo sguardo deve avergli fatto prendere coscienza della situazione…

abbassa istintivamente la testa,magari riflettendo.

Tutti potranno dire quel che vogliono sul suo conto,

che è timido,che è imbranato,che non è particolarmente bello o attraente

ma a quanto pare le apparenze ingannano,non del tutto,ma per certi aspetti si

è un perfetto galantuomo e per quanto possa avere momenti di debolezza e particolare imbarazzo

sa come trattare una donna

Gli è bastato chiudere un secondo gli occhi e riaprirli per ritornare serio.

Mi pare di avvampare sotto il suo sguardo profondo che sale lungo il mio corpo per arrivare al mio sua grande mano abbandonata lungo il fianco si alza in cerca della mia gote arrossata.

Scosta una ciocca scura dei miei capelli e mi accarezza il viso

E io lo lascio fare perché,in fondo,è quel che voglio

Mi riesce piuttosto difficile dirti questa cosa,ma prima o poi dovrò farlo e non vedo perché questa non sia l'occasione giusta… non difficile perché è una cosa brutta,bensì perché è troppo importante e bella per me. Potresti anche non prendermi sul serio,penserai che sia una cosa semplice…ma credimi,il rischio di una tua reazione contraria mi lo sai come sono e dovresti capire

…lo so,sono sempre stato sciocco…

Perché dici questo?Non è vero!

Già,non riesco proprio a capire perché si sottovaluta a tal modo,si fa solo del male e di certo non godo a sentirlo parlare così!

Credo abbia bisogno solo di affetto e di qualcuno che lo sostenga .

Leggo nei suoi occhi un sorriso di immensa gratitudine e la sua mano ora scivola verso il mio mento e,contemporaneamente,qualche ciocca scura ritorna a ricoprirmi la pelle prima occupata dalla sua mano.

Comincia a mordersi il labbro nervosamente,riflettendo sul da farsi.

Allora?Come concluderai la serata?

Lascio a te le redini del gioco,sono sicura che te la caverai egregiamente…

Che mi fidi troppo di te?

Decisamente,anche se sono pronta a correre il rischio di una delusione,se ci sarà,o ad accogliere una nuova realtà,se tu mi porterai a ciò.

Io…io…

Il vento scompiglia leggermente i nostri capelli

io ti osservo paziente

tu cerchi di parlare

L'illuminazione dei lampioni si affievolisce,come quasi a lasciarci al buio così come le foglie e i fiori degli alberi svolazzano circondandoci,tirati via dalla forza del vento.

Un tuo movimento repentino mi fa notare di quanto tu mi abbia avvicinato al tuo viso e con un ultima occhiata mi fai comprendere le tue intenzioni,insolitamente intraprendenti per un tipo come te.

Chiudi gli occhi e al contempo io faccio lo stesso,ma a differenza tua rimango ferma…voglio che sia tu a realizzare il nostro sogno

Sento il tuo respiro lento e regolare sfiorarmi le guance

tieni il mio mento senza lasciarlo

ti sento così deliziosamente vicino,

il tuo profumo dona una pace dei sensi tale

che potrei dimenticarmi di tutto il resto del mondo

Posi le tue labbra sulle mie

ma non mi forzi ad andare oltre,sicuramente ti domandi se lo desidero

aspetti la mia risposta

senza però staccarti

La tue mani ora scendono lungo i miei fianchi

per poi cingermi la vita

E io,per tutta risposta,

trascino le mie mani lungo il tuo petto

stringendoti attorno al collo

Hai capito quel che voglio,ora?

Socchiudiamo contemporaneamente le labbra

senza neanche farlo a posta,

come aver letto l'uno nel pensiero dell'altro.

Forse siamo davvero fatti l'uno per l'altro,

i due mignoli uniti dal filo rosso del destino.

La tua giacca calda scivola leggermente dalle mie spalle

nello scambiarci il bacio

prima mordendo amabilmente le nostre labbra

assaporando l'uno il sapore dell'altro

e poi esplorando le nostre bocche.

Certo,all'inizio un po' di rigidità non ci permette di godere fino in fondo questo momento

Man mano però prendiamo più sicurezza ambedue

Così che diventa un bacio appassionato,il nostro

con qualche piccola pausa,non abituati ad una simile situazione.

Infine ti dò qualche piccolo bacetto sulle labbra

Ma voglio fare un'altra cosa…voglio essere sicura che tutto questo non svanirà,che non finirà

Poggio la mia fronte contro la tua e riprendo a parlare.

Lo so…ora ti sembrerò scema io che ripeto sempre le stesse cose…

Nono!Non lo….

Gli poggio due dita sulle labbra per mettere a tacere quel suo dolce ma deciso tentativo di difendermi.

Lo guardo felice e grata mentre le mie dita gli carezzano il volto seguite dai suoi occhi grigi curiosi di sapere cosa volevano fare,forse per ammirare la femminilità di quel gesto così insolito per un tipino come me

Shh…lasciami finire…io volevo dirti che…che io…

Ammettere la mia debolezza è forse la cosa più difficile da fare…ma non posso cambiare la realtà,non posso nasconderlo a lui,anche se in fondo lo sa che non sono poi forte come certi momenti penso che lo sia più lui di me.

…non voglio rimanere sola…ho paura,ho tanta paura di perderti…è successo troppe volte e non riesco davvero a prendere pace!Ho paura che la felicità possa essermi portata via assieme a tutti quelli che amo…paura che il momento ideale possa finire…finora non è successo altro che questo…sarò paranoica,lo so,ma…

Mi rabbuio ripercorrendo brevemente con la mente i ricordi di tutta una vita complicata,ma vissuta con coraggio e tenerezza e gioia di vivere portata via tanto velocemente quanto atrocemente non mi aveva mai abbandonata,si era solo sopita in attesa di uno scombussolamento tale che solo l'amore,quello vero,può provocare

…ma promettimi che non mi lascerai più sola perché…perché mi sento strana e felice come mai prima d'ora! E mi piace troppo sentirmi così…mi piace davvero troppo qualunque cosa se sono insieme a te,non ho bisogno di nient'altro! è un senso di completezza che nessuno mi ha mai dato e che mai mi sarà dato se non da te

Arrosisco come non mai,ma rido lievemente tra le lacrime perchè la verità finalmente è riuscita ad uscire dalle mie labbra,quelle di donna sempre d'un pezzo che si sente persa e debole dinnanzi all'ineluttabilità del destino e della sofferenza. E la sua mano sempre pronta ad asciugarmi gli occhi turgidi di pianto,mentre con l'altra intrecci le dita con le mie come a voler sottolineare che non ti staccherai,che mi sarai sempre e comunque vicino

io…

Anche se nella vita può accedere di tutto e quindi ogni affermazione è relativa…io ti prometto che qualunque cosa succeda io ci sarò,non ti abbandonerò!Perchè…

Mentre lo fisso ancora un po' annebbiata la sua mano scorre fino alla fronte e,dopo aver riso teneramente,si avvicina al mio orecchio

Ti amo

Ora scosta la frangia e mi bacia sulla immobile per un tempo indescrivibilmente lungo a fissarlo in maniera inespressiva,così a lungo che inizia a trasparire irrequietezza dai suoi occhi mista al panico di aver sbagliato,di aver affrettato troppo i tempi,di aver solamente assimilare quelle due semplici quanto occulte parole…non avevo mai pensato a come mi sarei comportata in una situazione simile,a come avrei reagito dopo una dichiarazione coraggiosa e al contempo romantica. Mi toccherà improvvisare…e forse è più giusto che sia così

Lo abbraccio stretto e tiro verso di me,poggiata sullo sportello della macchina,cercando il coraggio per fargli capire che sì,è lui quello che voglio accanto il più possibile,finchè la vita ce lo concederà

Anche io

Chiudo gli occhi e sento le sue braccia ritornare sulla vita mentre le labbra delicatamente poggiate sulle mie cominciano a correre lungo i lineamente del mio volto scendendo e attaccando voracemente il collo e le spalle stringendomi sempre più tra le sue grandi mani che scorrono sulla mia schiena,in parte scoperta dalla sua giacca che giace a terra,da noi dimenticata Sospiro impaziente di vivere una relazione degna di esser definita tale,libera dal pudore a sua volta soppiantato dalle emozioni che prepotentemente bramano di venir sfogate,di trasformarsi in azione. Sono io,cioè mi sento io…ma quella parte di me più irrazionale,fuori controllo alla quale sono bastate due semplici parole per rinascere e imporsi in ogni fibra del mio corpo come un espediente necessario al fine di una migliore comprensione di quel che porta…l'amore…

Miwako…che beh,ecco…mi è difficile trattenermi…no,no!Cioè…volevo dire…che ne pensi se…

Distratta dai pensieri e sensazioni non mi ero ancora accorta di quel calore che veloce si era allontanato dal mio l'imbarazzo nei suoi occhi chiari e nella sua carnagione che avvampa,cosparso da un colorito rosato che lo rende tanto carino dal mio punto di vista.

…vuoi venire a casa mia?ora?

Ed eccomi qui,davanti ad un'importante bivio,che segnera nel profondo la mia vita…che fare? Lui ha deciso di buttare tutto se stesso in questa storia per viverla fino in fondo,chissà …purtroppo tutto è un rischio nella vita,anche questa privarmi della persona e del sentimento più unici di questo mondo,potrei affrettare tutto ed accorgermi troppo tardi di aver sbagliato…è la vita stessa un rischio che vale la pena di correre perché non c'è niente da perdere,in fondo.

si

Saliamo in macchina velocemente,scambiandoci sguardi e ridendo eccitati non meno di due ragazzini che si apprestano a far nuove esperienze,insieme .

Ogni tanto mi metto a fissare furtiva il paesaggio che si deforma e cambia fuori dal finestrino…magari un giorno me ne potrò pentire,ma ora sono sicura di quel che ho scelto e che sarà bello fin quando durerà,lo so.

Perchè quel che più m'importa è di farlo felice e saperlo al mio fianco,

perché è del suo amore che ho bisogno,

ne farò il mio nutrimento a vita,se vorrà.

Scendi e mi apri lo sportello,prendendomi la mano dopo un signorile rido in faccia tremendamente rossa e mi lascio stringere il polso dalla tua mano,rassicurare dalla tua tenera risata che risuona lungo le scale arricchita da strane osservazioni e pazze battute di spirito.

Mi sento rinascere…è come essere tornata alla mia infazia quando ogni cosa era magica e divertente,colorata,desiderata…è come un gioco l'amore…può essere bello,brutto,allegro,divertente,difficoltoso,meraviglioso,ma come un campione sa sempre vincere su tutto…sull'imbarazzo,sulla paura,sull'età,sulla razionalità.

I miei pensieri cominciano a perdere senso,interrotti dalle più bizzarre immagini di un futuro non troppo lontano,ma al momento ancora troppo occulto per essere ò schiarirlo a poco a poco,aspettando l'aurora mattutina che si infila impicciona in ogni dove e permetterle di entrare nella mia vita per farmi capire la scelta che ho è ancora notte,durante la quale tutto è conseguenze l'indomani arriveranno,per ora io non voglio saperle…voglio continuare a sognare,se tutto questo è irreale…

La mente si svuota quando si ferma davanti la porta e mi bacia la fronte in silenzio

Quando usciremo da questa porta,una volta entrati,tutto potrebbe cambiare…sei davvero sicura?

Lo osservo quieta e sorridente

E tu,lo vuoi?

Non esita neanche un secondo,mi risponde nella maniera più naturale al mondo

Si

Anche io…allora?entriamo?

Prende la chiave ed apre,intrecciando le mani con le mie e lasciando la porta dietro di noi chiudersi,lenta…

Domani tutto potrebbe avere un altro aspetto ai nostri occhi…non importa…

Lo riesci a sentire…l'amore nell'aria,stanotte?

Solo con te…per sempre…


End file.
